I Was Wrong
by incompertus
Summary: She was only there because of the mission but it turns out that there is much more at risk than her life. BrandtxOC
1. Another chance?

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. I only own those characters you aren't familiar with. **

"Chesca?" A voice from the other line asked, the raven haired woman.

"Who's this?" The woman asked, putting her coffee down on the table.

"It's me. An old friend." The man grinned as he replied.

"Oh my… What are you-How did you get this number?" Chesca's eyes widened in surprised. She hasn't heard that voice in years. It was a wonder why after all those years, her friend would decide to call her but she already got a guess.

"I know someone who's really good with computer. Is this line secure ?" The IMF agent asked.

"Yes."Chesca nodded her head. After leaving her old job, she's been much of a paranoid. Her phone lines were secure, the weapons were hidden and a panic room."And this call has something to do with?"

"Is this how you treat your friends?" The man laughed.

"Not really but apparently I'm gonna be late for work and I'm not a morning person so spill." Chesca said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" Cobalt." He blurted out.

"What about him?" She remembered her last mission where she heard the Codename for the very first time.

"We need info about him asap and there's no other person that could help me." He responded. Her guess was right. It wasn't just a friendly call just like she hoped. She took a few seconds, remembering all the details from her past mission that wasn't written in her report.

"Let's see…Cobalt nuclear strategist….Cobalt is a man, that I am certain. He's fluent in Russian, his English had an accent and that gives us a possibility that he is from Russia. Close to Marius and Lucian Wistrom. Judging from the brother's choice of company, he could be in his early forties to late forties. He wasn't active back then, IMF ignored him, thinking that Lucian is the man they're looking for." She whispered lowly, not wanting to be heard by someone else.

"But you thought there's more to it."Ethan accused her.

"I got this feeling in my guts, okay. Why?" She was looking on the other side of the house, afraid that their conversation would be overheard. She took her coffee and took a short sip.

"He wants to have a nuclear war."He declared.

" Nuclear war?" Franchesca choked on the coffee she just drunk. Here she was going to be late for work only to hear that there's a man who wants to have a nuclear war.

"Nuclear war. It turns out Cobalt will be the one leading the nuclear war if we won't be able stop him. I don't know why you quit but it's a big favor if you come here in Russia. You're one of the best partners I've ever had." She heard the sincerity to Ethan's voice. Ethan was the best agent and being called as one of his best partner was very flattering. As much as she wanted to participate in the mission, she had a new life with no explosives involve.

"Ethan, I'm sorry but it's all in the past now. I'm not an agent anymore." She said with a heavy heart.

-xxx-

"Be a good boy, Luke." Franchesca ran her hand over the little boy's head. Who was sitting on the back seat.

"When am I not, Mom?" The five year old boy grinned. The woman looked at the man beside her in confusion.

"He obviously got your genes." The man laughed and then the other two joined his laughter. He shared the same looks as Chesca though he's taller. Joseph and Chesca has been mistaken as siblings but they had been good friends. Joseph acted like a father towards Luke after Chesca gave birth to him. Luke's father apparently died before he could even meet him.

"All right, I should really go now. I love you guys, bye." Chesca hugged her little boy then her friend before leaving the car. She stood outside, waving to them as the car slowly drifted away from her view. Having a golden brown skin with dark brown eyes that matched her dark hair and standing Five feet and four inches tall, blending into the crowd was easy. At first, anyone could have mistaken that she's a citizen of the country she's living in but that truth is her origin is located on the other side of the world.

A pile of papers was on the table of Chesca Sawyer, waiting to be read. It was the project that was submitted to her by one of her classes. _Definitely better than dealing with guns and men_, she thought cheerfully.

-xxx-

Dinner was already served and the three of them were eating dinner while talking about their day. Luke was the one who never ran out of story even if it was already heard by Joseph and Chesca before. Tonight, the story was about how he answered a difficult question from their teacher and it was interrupted by distant ringing of a phone.

Joseph was about to stand up but Chesca put a hand on his arms, smiling. "I'll get it."

Chesca stood up, walking away from the dining room heading to the living room which was only a few steps away.

"Franchesca?" She heard a familiar man's voice from the other line.

"Mr. Secretary?" She was surprised, remembering the voice that she heard years ago.

"My goodness, it's been too long. How are you and your son?"

"We're both alright. How have you been?"

"I'm barely alright."

"Barely?"

"IMF will close shortly. I'll pass my resignation."

"Resignation? Wait a minute. Does this have to do something with the Kremlin bombing?"

"Yes. One of our best agent was deemed responsible for the action he did not commit."

"Ethan?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I'll have to send him back to the states unless someone will help him escape."

"By someone, you mean me."

"There's no other option. I hate to ask you of this. I know you have a life with your son already but this is something big. A nuclear war for Goodness sake! I trust you with my life, Franchesca and considering you're no more considered a part of the IMF, you'll be the last person they'll expect to be helping. I'll send you the informations you need if you ever change your mind." It was the last words that the secretary said before the line went off.

Papers appeared on their fax machine. From the moment the secretary called, she knew that there would be no other choice. Ethan was a very good friend and she can't just let her friend go through the mission was random stories with different writers, Chesca shook her head. Checking the papers of her students were easier compared to deciphering codes.

-xxx-

"Do you really have to go, mommy?" Luke asked his mother, frowning.

"A friend needs my help, sweetie. Mommy will be back before you know it." Chesca hugged her son.

"Can you not go?" Joseph asked her.

"I have to. Don't worry I'll be back within two weeks max." Chesca slowly pulled away to look at Joseph straight in the eye. He had an idea what she was going to do but he doesn't know what she's about to do in order to help her friend.

"Be careful." Joseph hugged her.

"I always am. Luke, take good care of him." She stepped back, leaving them.

"Bye!" Joseph and Luke waved in unison.

-xxx-

As she stepped foot on the soil of Moscow, Chesca went around to the airport just in case if someone was following her. After Chesca was positive that she doesn't have any tail on her, she helped herself out but a man suddenly bumped into her.

"Мои извинения" The man in a trench coat said as he took her hand and continued to apologize.

"Это является пасом" Chesca told the man as the man's hand slip something in her hand, she slowly put the item in her pocket. The man apologized again and left her. Chesca strolled to the parking lot and a smile crept on her face seeing her transportation. It has been a while since she had ridden a motorcycle. It was a VRSCDX Night Rod to be exact not the latest model but it would suffice .

She slowly sat on the bike and wore the helmet._ It's now or never_, she was nervous though she doesn't deny that a part of her was excited for the mission. Her journey was short or maybe it was just the way she drove but she was surprised to find no green car waiting to the destination. She knew that what she was looking for wasn't exactly a car.

"Shit." She muttered, slowing down the bike while looking around. There's only one direction that the green _car_ will go and she wasn't sure which way she track she would follow.

-xxx-

The sun would rise in a few hours and Will hasn't slept yet. The death of the secretary came as a shock to him but nothing he couldn't handle. His eyes were closed together hoping that he would fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming outside the room. It was as if the door of their transportation was opened, his eyes immediately shut wide opened. He took his gun out and walked silently towards the source of the noise. A little light was provided in the room coming from the computer but it wasn't enough in order for him to see clearly. Then he saw what looked like a man, standing up. The man was wearing a jacket making his body look a bit bigger though he couldn't see any weapon from his hand. He put the gun down, thinking that his eyesight isn't that better in the dark and that he might just shoot a computer instead of the man.

Not giving the man a chance, Will grabbed him from behind which took the man off guard. It was Will's turn to be surprised as he felt the body of what he thought was a man. Surely no man got curves on his waist and a pair of bumps on his chest at the same time.

"Who are you?" He asked the trespasser. The woman didn't respond but only bent her knees as she tried hitting Will on the head with her elbow followed by stomping his foot and then she was released from Will's tight grip. She spun around and tried to punch Will's face but he grabbed her wrist and brought it to her body, rolling his right hand over her elbow and the other was holding her wrist.

She squat down, leaning forward as she bent her elbow towards him and used her other hand to throw another punch at him. Will let go of the woman's hand and blocked her punch. As the woman stepped forward with her right foot, Will remotely step back and to the right. Now that they were very close together, Will waited for the woman to advance her foot and as she did, he took the opportunity and used his left foot to sweep the woman off balance. The woman was on the ground, groaning.

As the woman lay on the ground, Will was going to make her stay in the position until the others arrived but before he could do that, the woman lunged herself against him which caught him off guard. Their position was reversed. Will was pinned on the ground, the woman using her weight as she was sitting on his back while her hands held his wrist ready to break them if he ever move.

The lights beamed from the ceiling, making her vision slight buzzy. Footsteps were heard followed by the appearance of three people. Guns were pointed towards the woman's direction.

"Chesca?" Ethan slowly lowered his gun, followed by the two.

"Ethan!" The woman exclaimed. Ethan's glance played with Will to Chesca.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

Upon realizing the situation, Chesca stood up. She kneeled behind Will to help him stand up. Will slowly rise, assisted by Chesca.

"I'm very sorry, I thought-"As their eyes met, both of them seemed to be in shock. They stayed for what seemed like an eternity, studying each other's face to make sure that what they were seeing was real.

A forced cough made by Ben broke their trance. Chesca kept her hands to herself and walked towards Ethan, leaving Will to stand alone.

"You two know each other?" Ethan asked the two.

"Yes." Brandt replied.

"No." Chesca answered.

The two gave different answers at the same time. Benji, Jane and Ethan looked at the two, confused to whom they would believe.

Chesca looked on the ground, not knowing where to focus her gaze after feeling Will's gaze upon her.

-xxx-

**Translation:**

**Man: My apologies  
Chesca: It's alright.**

**I'm not sure about it since I've only googled it. Like the story? Hate it? It may take awhile before I updated it again so please tell me what you think.**


	2. If we ever meet again

**NeedNotNoName – Here's another chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Audrey Whyte – well let's just see if you're right ;)**

**Trinnie - Sorry if it took long but I did warn you though that it may take awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

"Ethan what's going on?"Carter asked, unsure to what was happening as her gaze never left Chesca's.

"Team, I want you to meet Franchesca Sawyer. A former IMF agent." Ethan gestured at the woman. The woman smiled at everyone except from Will who was watching her like a hawk. His gaze, made her uncomfortable but she tried not to be affected by it.

"Chesca meet Carter, Benjie and as you already know Will." Ethan informed the woman. He didn't know what happened between Will and Chesca in the past but he was confident that Will was the one who was speaking the truth.

"How did you end up here? I haven't told you anything about the mission." Four pair of eyes darted at her. She sighed and ignored the look they were giving her. As if Will's gaze wasn't enough to bother her.

"The secretary told me. I thought that Ethan needed an extra hand so here I was." She answered with ease. There was nothing to be scared of since she was saying the truth to them.

"Anyway where is he?" The secretary didn't seem to be on the train with them and being the optimist, Chesca thought that maybe he was somewhere doing his job.

"We are on his convoy when we're attacked. Apparently, he didn't survive. Sorry" Ethan told her. He knew that the secretary was somewhat close to her and that the news would sadden her.

"Oh." It was all Chesca could say, shocked upon hearing the news. Actually she was expecting to talk with the guy but now it seems impossible. Without the secretary, the reason behind her resignation wouldn't have been kept as a secret.

"You guys can go back to the room, I'll just debrief her of our mission." Ethan told everyone, seeing that they needed to rest for tomorrow's mission.

-xxx-

The last man who headed out was Will, his gaze was telling her "I will talk to you later". Chesca was still in shock having Will in the same mission again and the news about the secretary. Could her day get any better?

"Where is this thing headed exactly?" She asked Ethan hoping to get rid of Will in her mind if she would focus with their mission.

"We're going to Dubai." Ethan replied as he clicked the monitor.

"Dubai. Hmm. We're not shopping for gold, are we?" The thought made her laugh but that was until Ethan glared at her. She raised her hands in a mocked defeat then Ethan continued, "Our intel tells us that Marius Wistrom would be there. He's going to get nuclear codes from Sabine Moreau. He needed those codes for Kurt Hendrick aka Cobalt."

"So that's it." She mumbled, remembering Ethan's words as it now made sense for the mission. She looked at the monitor, only to see pictures of Marius Wistrom and Kurt Hendrick.

"Marius? What about Lucian?" Chesca inquired.

"He's off the radar and until now we're unsure of his location." Ethan sighed. He knew that the last mission that Chesca had involved Lucian Wistrom and it didn't end that well.

"So what's up with you and Brandt?" He crossed his arms and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Chesca shrugged.

Ethan shook his head, not believing that Chesca was still her stubborn self after a few years. "Denying someone you knew? There must be a pretty good explanation behind it." Ethan said, uncrossing his arms.

"Brandt and I worked together years ago." Chesca tried to be broad with her answer. She didn't like being questioned especially if it's about something personal to her.

"And?"

"That's as far as I can tell you and that I can work with him through the mission." Chesca tried to act cool despite getting annoyed by Ethan's questioning. Knowing Chesca, Ethan decided not to push it anymore further so he showed her a small bed where she'd spend her night until they get into their destination.

"Good night." Ethan said before leaving the room.  
"Good night." Chesca repeated his words and laid on the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept but it would do.

On her way to Russia, she'd been sleepy but after the events turn out, she was anything but sleepy. Had she imagined seeing Will again? No. He and Lucian was the last person she'd expect to encounter again. Lucian was probably still in prison and she should focus with her current problem which was Will. Did the secretary knew that Brandt was with Ethan, if so, is he playing matchmaker? She was living her life until Ethan called her and she'd been dragged into an agent's life again. She was trying to convince herself that everything was only temporary that everything would come back as it is after the mission has ended. A plan entered her mind; she just needs to avoid getting shot and being alone with Will to survive the mission.

-xxx-

Brandt wasn't in his bed and was patiently waiting for Ethan to finish telling Chesca what their mission was. He finally saw her after years and even if the situation isn't that good, he needs to talk to her. He had prepared tons of questions for the woman but when he finally saw her, it was as if his mind went blank.

"You shouldn't see her now." Ethan's voice pulled him into the present.

"What?" He looked at him, wondering what his words meant.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Brandt. I don't know what happened between you and Chesca but we're going for a mission tomorrow and I need everyone to be on their best shape." Ethan told him. As far as Will hated to admit it, Ethan was right. Bombarding her with questions might screw her performance for tomorrow and that was something they couldn't afford to happen.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat as he headed for his bed.

-xxx-

Chesca was woken up by her phone vibrating.

"Hello." A small voice said which she recognized as her son Luke.

"Hey, sweetie. How's it going?" She sat up, lazily with her eyes half-closed.

"Mom, someone's inside our house." Luke whispered. What Chesca heard was enough to wake her up. For that moment, she wished she hadn't left for the mission. It just made it clear that helping Ethan was a bad choice for her.

"Where are you? Where is Joseph?" She asked, panicking a bit.

"He's downstairs, I'm in your bedroom. He said he would handle those men." From the shaking of his voice, Luke was definitely scared. Chesca tried not to curse that her son and Joseph didn't got the chance to hide in the panic room. Then they both heard a gunshot which made Chesca shivered. _Damn it, who are those men?_

"Please hide under the bed sweetie and…no matter what happened just-" A little boy's scream made Chesca prevented her from speaking any further.

"Hello?"

"If it isn't you Erika or should I say Chesca." The little boy's voice was replaced by a man's hoarse voice.

"Lucian" She breathed. His voice was still the same as she remembered. _Oh God, please don't let him hurt my son._

"Is there anyone else?" She could feel the man's smirk over the phone.

"The kid has nothing to do with it. I'm the one responsible-" Chesca tried to reason with Lucian but the man didn't care to what she was about to say.

"I've spent awhile in prison and you know what I was thinking since I got there?" Lucian asked his voice filled with mischief.

"Please don't hurt Luke. I'll do anything just don't hurt him." Chesca was in the verge of tears, afraid to what would happen for her son under Lucian's grip. She winced not being able to do anything when she heard her son called for her.

"So that's his name, huh? I was thinking of skinning you alive, feeding you to the sharks, stabbing you, making you my human torch but I'm not an evil person to kill a child." Lucian laughed.

"Please, I'm begging you." Her voice was already shaking from fear.

"Did I heard you begging for me? The great agent who caught me?" Chesca was certain that he was enjoying what he was doing.

"Yes, Lucian. Please let go of my son and I'll do whatever you want." She begged again, hoping that Lucian would let go of her son.

"So whatever I want huh?" Lucian asked her. She could already think that agreeing to this was similar in making a deal with the devil himself but she doesn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Yes. Whatever it is, I'll do it just don't hurt him." Chesca told Lucian.

"I'll just call you to tell you what it is." With that being said, the line went off.

**Is it Good? Bad? I'll try my best to update it within a week before school starts again. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
